Robotic mowers may be required to cut grass and various different cutting heights. A height of cut adjustment assembly for a robotic mower is needed that an operator may use to change the cutting height without tools. A height of cut adjustment assembly is needed that is light weight, low cost, and relatively simple and fast to operate. A height of cut adjustment assembly is needed that can be secured at various different cutting heights, from less than one inch to at least four inches.